Don't Go Lightly
by tamed ghoyul
Summary: A modern retelling of the fim Breakfast at Tiffany's starring Nash and Tess. Apologies to Truman Capote.
1. Prologue: Breakfast at Tiffany's

Dislcaimer: The characters and plotlines in this fanfiction are borrowed from the show One Life to Live property of ABC and the fim Breakfast at Tiffany's property of Paramount Productions, I make no claim nor profit.

PROLOGUE: BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S

The taxi cab pulled up in front of Tiffany's Jewelry Store amidst the quiet lull of early Sunday morning, about the only time there was quiet to be found on Fifth Avenue. A stylishly-dressed blonde stepped out of the cab and gracefully strode to the display window of the world famous jeweler. Pulling a fresh pastry out of the plain white bag she carried, she washed down a bite with the strong coffee one can only find in the greatest city on Earth. As her sunglass-covered eyes meandered over the dazzling display of lush consumerism she enjoyed the warm, comfortable glow that only Tiffany's brought her, a stark contrast to the exciting yet turbulent bacchanalia which she had partaken in through the night. Her nervous mood dispelled as always when she came here, the lady climbed back into the cab, ordering the driver to take her home.

-

It was a good thing she had taken her little detour to Tiffany's to bring her thoughts back to Earth because an unwanted relic from the past evening's revelries awaited her outside the brownstone apartment building she resided at. She remembered his face, though not his name, and also remembered his overbearing, clingy personality which set him comfortably into her 'rat pack', gentlemen to be used for financing a night's entertainment before being quickly and quietly disposed of. Seeing him running towards her, she rushed into the building, but unfortunately did not find her keys quickly enough to avoid the inevitable scene.

"Hey, what's your problem babe?" The rat demanded as he grabbed her arm in the foyer near the mailboxes. "What'd you ditch me for?"

"I didn't ditch you Mr. Smith!" She realized she had forgotten her keys and thoughtlessly rang Roxy's buzzer again, hoping the older woman was awake and sober enough to let her in.

"My name's Berman! A.J. Berman! You liked me, remember? I bought you dinner and drinks, along with those friends of yours, right? You know the ones with the bottomless stomachs!"

The blonde smiled smugly at him. "Yes, you're such a sweetheart! I can't wait to see you again, but I'm just so tired!" The door clicked and she squirmed out of his arms and in towards salvation.

"Hey, I spent a lot of money on you! Even fifty dollars for that cab you drove up in! You like me right, everyone likes me, I'm a likable guy! Now it's your turn to pay up!" He followed her inside the building and up the stairs, still gripping her arm.

"Lovin' 'em and leavin' 'em again, huh baby?" asked a husky, amused voice from the door of the first floor apartment. "You never change." The young lady looked down in wry amusement at Roxy in her silk robe grinning up at her and the rat like the Cheshire Cat.

"You like me! Come on, I deserve something for tonight!" huffed Mark, ignoring Roxy.

"I absolutely adore you Mr. Bore-Man! But I'm just so tired, why don't we meet later at the Hamilton Club!" The young lady squeezed into her apartment shooting a dazzling, if insincere smile at the rat.

"That club's been shut down for two years!"

"Perfect! See you there!" The blonde shut the door with quick, practiced speed leaving her former benefactor fuming in the hallway.

"Damn stinkin' tramp!"

"Ah, don't let it get to ya, babe!" Roxy smiled up at the frowning man. She threw a card up at him as he walked back down the steps which landed at his feet.. "Here's my number. I'm much lower maintenance than the kid, trust me! I'll show ya the time of yer life!" With a gleeful laugh she stumbled back into her apartment to continue sleeping off last night's drinking fest.

"Old skank..." muttered Mark the rat, still disappointed. With a huff he made to leave, but then stopped, turned back and looked at the card on the steps. Shrugging, he turned back and picked it up. "Ah, what the hell." Leaving with a little bit of a spring in his step, he walked out to his car.


	2. Chapter I: Moving Day

CHAPTER I: MOVING DAY

Nash Brennan hopped out of the taxi cab and stared up at the brownstone he was about to move into. His heart was a bit heavy as he took in the concrete and the streetlights, so different from the greenery and clear skies he had left. But his time in Napa was now at an end, his infant vineyard ruined by a bad strain of fungus which wiped out two years of hard work, not to mention his bank accounts. He knew in his heart he would build it all up again eventually, but for now the concrete jungle he had been so happy to leave years earlier was home again.

Paying the cabby, he grabbed his suitcases and ambled up the stone steps, digging the key Claudia had sent him out of his pocket. Unfortunately it didn't fit the lock, and Nash realized she had sent him his upstairs key only, forgetting the one for the front door. Nash sighed and looked out into the street. Claudia was supposed to meet him here, but she was nowhere to be found. Perhaps her father got wind of his return and stopped her from coming. That would be no surprise since he had always hated Nash. Looking at the three door buzzers near the entrance, he decided to take things into his own hands.

The top buzzer was his own. No one there obviously. There were two apartments above him, and Nash decided to press the middle one, figuring her could kill two birds with one stone by being let into the building and meeting his downstairs neighbor. He hit it a few times, though he was not happy about the fact he would obviously be disturbing a stranger.

-

The young lady was sleeping soundly when Cat jumped up on her back. She rose up groggily and scowled at him. Usually he didn't wake her up like this. Cocking her head she heard a faint buzzing through her earplugs. Someone was at the door. Maybe A.J. what-ever-his-name, she thought darkly. She considered ignoring it, but if he was going to be this persistent, maybe it was time to nip this rat in the bud. She put her white silk robe on as she stumbled sleepily to her door and pressed the entry switch. Looking out she awaited her most recent rat.

-

Nash climbed up the steps with his suitcases hoping whoever had let him in would not be too angry and would accept his apology. He was a bit surprised to see a very beautiful if groggy young woman staring at him with big blue eyes from her cracked-open door.

"I'm sorry." Nash flashed his trademark grin at her. "I'm just moving in and I don't have the downstairs key. I'm really sorry to bother you." She continued to stare at him and made no reply. He sighed, knowing she must be upset. "I'm Nash Brennan. Again I apologize..." he stopped at she took out her earplugs. He smiled, realizing she had been in a silent movie conversation with him which was why she hadn't said anything. "Ah, like I was saying, I'm Nash Brennan, I'm moving in upstairs. I wasn't given the front door key yet, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Don't worry about it..." she yawned sweetly, her voice lilting and light. "It happens to me all the time..." She smiled briefly and made to shut the door.

Nash stopped her with another apologetic grin. "Actually, I hate to impose on you still further, but could I use the phone? Mine's not set up yet and my cell's not charged..."

The blonde considered for a moment then nodded. "Sure, why not? You don't look like a serial killer."

"Really? Too bad, that's the look I was going for."

The girl smiled at his joke and waved him in. "Phone's over there." she pointed to the far wall.

"Nice little place you got here." He looked around at the boxes and suitcases lying around. "I guess you just moved in too, huh?"

"No, I've been here over a year."

Nash was about to ask her about the unpacked state of the apartment when something moved and hissed under his feet. An orange tabbycat hopped up on his shoulder and from there onto a high bookshelf, licking it's wounded tail. Nash reached up and petted the cat, who began to purr, obviously not hurt too badly. "Sorry about that." he shrugged at his hostess.

"Nah, he's all right, aren't you Cat?" she walked over and pulled her pet down and cuddled him. "Poor old cat. Poor old slob without a name. I've never given him a name, you know." She smiled at Nash. "We passed each other down by the river one night and he followed me here. But I'm not his and he's not mine, so I won't give him a name. I don't want to own anything, that's how I feel." She pulled some milk out of the refrigerator and poured some for both herself and the cat. "No, I won't own anything until I find that place, you know?"

"What place?" asked Nash confused.

"You know, that place that feels like home, that takes all your troubles away. I've never been to such a place, I don't know where it is, but I know what it feels like. It feels like Tiffany's!"

Nash raised an eyebrow, puzzled yet intrigued by her ramblings. "Tiffany's? You mean the jewelry store?"

"Have you ever been there?" She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. "I just love Tiffany's! Not for the jewelry really, that's for old ladies! It's just so comfortable there, like nothing bad could ever happen! I go there whenever I get the mean reds..."

"The mean reds? You mean the blues?"

She shook her head and sat down on her sofa. "No, the blues are something else, like when you gain weight or get dumped. I like the blues, it's fun sometimes to sit around and feel sorry for yourself. No, the mean reds are like when you're scared, but you don't know why, you're nervous for no reason and you hate the whole world even when they've done nothing to you!"

Nash stood in front of her and smiled. "I think I know what you mean."

"If I could find a place to live that was like Tiffany's, well maybe then it would be different! I'd unpack, give the cat a name and never get the mean reds again!" She broke out of her reverie and looked up with wide azure eyes at her guest. "I'm sorry, you wanted something, didn't you?" She stood up quickly nearly spilling her milk. "Oh, right, the phone!" She went over to suitcase and pulled out a cordless. "I hid it in here to muffle the sound."

Nash took it from her proffered hand. "Thanks again. I was supposed to meet someone here, but maybe I've got the wrong day. I just got off a plane from California, and I'm still getting my bearings. It is Thursday morning, right?"

"Hmm-mm." The lady nodded sleepily. Suddenly her eyes popped open causing Nash to jump a bit. "Oh, crap, it is Thursday, isn't it? I'm late, I've got to run!" She darted off into her bedroom.

Nash smiled at her antics and dialed Claudia's number. Her cell went to voice mail, but Nash didn't bother leaving a message. He knew she'd show up sooner or later. Instead he stood and walked over to the hallway where a great commotion was heard coming from the nearby bedroom. "Anything I can help with?" he called out.

"Yeah, can you find my black leather pumps? They're underneath my bed somewhere!"

"Sure." Nash casually strode into her bedroom and knelt to look under the bed. In the mess underneath he found one of the requested pair.

"Ugh, I can't go like this." The lady came out of the bathroom still in her robe and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It won't do to show up to Sing Sing looking like a baglady!"

"Sing Sing?" asked Nash, surprised.

"Yeah, stupid name for a prison, huh? Sounds like a CD store. But they're so uptight about visiting hours, I've really gotta hurry!" She sat down and began doing her makeup in front of a large mirror.

Nash sat down on her bed holding the shoe. "So who's in Sing Sing?" Usually he wasn't so forward, but something told him this girl wouldn't mind.

She regarded him a moment then shrugged. "Well, he never said not to say anything. It's my Uncle Todd, you know Todd Manning? Newspaper Publisher involved in some, uh, other stuff on the side. My aunt Blair and him are going through a bad spot right now, and he's got no one to visit him. Also he gives he messages for his lawyer, she's still back home so it's been tough for him since they extradited him to New York.

"What kind of messages?"

"Weather reports mostly. Like there's rain in Llantano Mountain, that's near where we're from. Silly stuff like that."

"Right..." grinned Nash wryly, not buying that those messages were purely 'weather' related. "So you're related to Todd Manning, huh? I've heard of him from the papers. I never did catch your name."

"I never threw it!" she laughed. "It's Tess."

"Tess Manning?"

"No, just Tess. Like Cher or Madonna I like things simple. So did you find my shoes or what?"

Nash held up the lone find. "Just one."

Tess grabbed it and turned to a basket of wrinkled clothes. "Oh right, other's in here..." She took her shoes and a summer dress and rushed into the nearby bathroom. "You know, you shouldn't believe what you read about Uncle Todd in the papers!" she called out through the door. "He's nothing like the monster they make him out to be. I mean, he does what he needs to when stuff comes up, but he's really a good husband and father!"

"Oh yeah?" Nash responded as he waited for her in the bedroom. "Well, I learned a long time ago not to believe everything I read."

Tess came out of the bathroom, her hair done up Spanish style and her light dress accentuating her soft curves. She smiled at him again, and this time the sight made him a little weak in the knees. "You're a smart guy Nash." She twirled for him. "So how do I look?"

The young man looked her up and down with grin. "Absolutely beautiful." he approved.

She patted his cheek and laughed lightly. "I could never have done it without you." She grabbed her purse and prepared to leave on her sojourn to the prison.

Nash laughed as well as he followed her. "Well, call on me anytime. I'm just upstairs, or I will be when I get unpacked."

Tess stopped in front of the door and looked him up and down. She gave him the same grin he had given her. "I'll keep that in mind." She walked through the door, followed by Nash who locked and closed it.

"There you are Nash!" cried out a sweet, if slightly pretentious voice as they came out into the hallway. A beautiful young woman clad from head to toe in this season's hottest fashions walked up and tenderly embraced Nash. She looked up and smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late, Daddy was in a snit about something. I didn't think he'd ever stop his complaining and leave me alone!"

Tess lowered her sunglasses and smirked at the little scene in front of her. Nash noticed and turned to her.

"Uh, this is my... decorator, Claudia. Claudia this is my new neighbor Tess, she let me in the building."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to give you the entrance key!" Claudia held out a golden key to Nash and then turned to Tess. "Thank you so much for taking care of our boy here."

"Tess here is on her way to Sing Sing. Just visiting of course..."

Claudia gave Tess a slightly obnoxious look. "Oooh, Sing Sing! How droll!" Without waiting for a reply she turned back to Nash and began leading him upstairs to his new apartment. "Now darling, I hope you're not peeved with me, but I ordered some of the most divine Italian leather furniture for you! They'll just be so perfect next to those Venetian glazes! Of course if you don't like it, back it goes, but I just know you're going to love it!"

Nash turned back to Tess for a minute and waved helplessly as he was dragged away.

His neighbor stifled an amused laugh for his sake. "Ta ta loverboy!" she chirped with only a slight edge of sarcasm. Nash rolled his eyes at her which Claudia failed to notice so wrapped up she was in the details of her domestic triumphs.


	3. Chapter II: Sleep like Friends

CHAPTER II: SLEEP LIKE FRIENDS

"C'mon sexy, open the door!" Tess tried to ignore the drunken slurs of her latest rat as she paced around her bathroom. He had seemed sweet enough, offering to share a cab from Grand Central with her, but a little bit of vodka tonic and presto! Instant rat! "Come on, open up, you'll love it, all the girls tell me how great I am! C'mon baby, let's party!"

Tess sighed and opened her bathroom window which led out onto the fire escape. She peeled off her Versacci knockoff dress and threw on a nightie and her robe, so as not to get her precious evening wear dirty. Even knockoffs weren't cheap in the Big Apple. Having changed she ambled out onto the fire escape just as the knocking and slurring got more violent. "Come on you teasin' bitch, open this door! I paid for yer dinner, I even gave ya cab fare ya didn't need, least I'se can get is a little sugar!"

Tess climbed up the fire escape and peered into the apartment above her. She knelt down out of view as she saw the little spoiled brat who was with Nash earlier walking about the bedroom gathering her things. Claudia, that was her name. Behind her, unconscious on the bed she saw Nash himself, sprawled out. There was little doubt what had been going on, and Tess knew it sure as hell wasn't decorating. Grinning, she kept peering in as Claudia deposited some cash on the nightstand and kissed Nash lightly on the forehead. 'Well, well, well...' mused Tess as she watched Claudia walk out the front door. 'Looks like Nash has got his own rat...'

The pounding coming from her apartment grew louder, and Tess opened up Nash's bedroom window and hopped in. The blonde man sat up in shock as he stared at Tess.

"It's OK!" she grinned at him, holding her robe shut. "It's just me, Tess. From downstairs, remember?"

"Right..." nodded Nash, looking around his apartment nervously. "Uh, now's really not a good time..."

"Don't worry, she's gone." Tess laughed as she walked around the room. "She keeps pretty late hours for a decorator, huh?"

Nash blushed and pulled his sheets up as he realized his bare chest was on full display. He knew he was a good-looking man and had nothing to be ashamed of, but his relationship with Claudia was one he was not anxious to advertise.

Tess walked over to the nightstand and picked up the cash Claudia had left. "Hmm, five hundred bucks." She grinned wickedly at Nash. "Is that an hourly rate, or does it pay for the whole night?"

Nash blushed harder and grabbed the money. "All right, it's time for you to leave!"

Tess knelt down at the side of the bed and smiled at him. "Hey, come on, I was just kidding. Believe me, I know how it is. I've got my own rats, you know. They all give me fifty dollars, cabfare home." She rubbed his hand lightly. "I'll leave if you want me to, but I've got quite the wild rat roaming free in my place. I thought I'd escape up here for a while... if you don't mind."

Another crash rang out from downstairs, startling them both. "Looks like we're both having an interesting evening..." Nash smirked at her.

"Ha ha." smirked Tess right back. "So, what do you do Nash, when you're not... decorating?"

"I'm a wine maker."

His neighbor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wine, huh? I didn't realize grapes grew in Manhattan!"

Nash rolled his blue eyes at her. "I'm just here to round up investors for my vineyard. Once I'm funded I'll be heading back to Napa."

"Is decorator Claudia one of your investors?" Tess asked, fingering the money Nash still held in his hand. "She seems to have the fertilizer to spread around. In more ways than one."

Nash shook his head and placed the money back on the nightstand. "Her father's the one with the money. He gives her a lot to spend, but not THAT much. She's just helping me out while I'm in town."

"Why not ask Daddy Decorator then?"

Nash leaned back with a sigh and smiled ruefully. "Daddy Decorator is not one of my biggest fans. He thinks I'm using his little girl for her money... or rather his money."

"Aren't you?" Tess asked smugly with a raised eyebrow. Nash didn't respond, but looked away with a guilty expression on his face. Tess laughed again and stood up to stroll around the room. "So, have you actually made any wine? Or is it all still a dream?"

Nash pointed proudly to a wooden crate in a dark corner near his dresser. "Open that up and see for yourself."

Tess did so with a small 'ah' of discovery. "Wow, you made all these wines?"

"Just one vintage, twelve bottles. It came out pretty well for an early year, but unfortunately a bug got into the vines. Bad luck early on in a vine cycle. Those twelve bottles are all that are left."

Tess nodded with an impressed expression. "Wow. So I guess you're not all talk." She stood up and walked back to stand over him. "So what's the master plan for getting back in the game?"

Nash blushed again. "I'm... still working on that."

Tess looked at his with a knowing expression. "Yeah, it's hard to get off the mat when you've been knocked down. But something tells me you can do it." Another crash rang out from down in her apartment. She looked at Nash with a worried expression. "We're friends, right Nash?"

The young man was about to crack a joke about just meeting her, but stopped when he saw the earnest, pleading countenance on her face. "Yeah, sure. We're friends."

Tess took of her robe revealing a silk nightie clinging to am amazing figure. Nash blinked twice in appreciation, but her next words quickly put the brakes on any shenanigans. "Can I stay here for a while? We can go to sleep together. As friends, you know? I don't... want to be alone."

It was a strange request from someone so new to his life, but the idea just felt right for some unknown reason. Nash made no reply, but held his hand out to her. She took it and lay down next to him, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. Nash felt desire at the feel of her soft curves, but suppressed it, though with difficulty. This girl clearly needed a friend. So did he for that matter. He looked down and saw she was already asleep, her warm breath on his neck arousing him still further. He sighed and watched the shadows on his wall. Unlike the angel at his side, sleep would not come easy for him.

A couple hours later Nash had still failed to fall asleep. Tess started to stir next to him, crying out softly. "No... mommy, daddy where are you? No, I don't want to do this... please don't make me..." With a gasp she awoke and looked at Nash peering down at her, a concerned look on his face.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Tess glared at him and pulled away. "Listen, if we're gonna be friends there's something you better remember." She stood up. "I hate snoops!" Grabbing her robe she ran out through the window and back down the fire escape leaving a confused Nash behind.


	4. Chapter III: Party Animals

CHAPTER III: PARTY ANIMALS

The next morning it was one of those glorious spring days in New York. The sky was a perfect azure blue and the air fresh, as fresh as it could be in one of the biggest cities on earth anyway. Nash enjoyed a stroll through central park followed by a shopping spree in a home wine and brewing emporium. Though it wasn't the same as a vineyard, he figured making a little homemade vino would pick him out of the funk he had been in lately. His relationship with Claudia was making him more and more uncomfortable, and he felt bad about the scene with Tess the previous night. He knew he had no reason to feel bad, but he couldn't help it. He hated the thought that he had let her down somehow. It was touching how alone she had seemed. That was a feeling he knew all too well.

Running up into the brownstone, he opened the door to find a note and a small package on his mail slot. He opened the note and found in a delicate script...

'_Sorry about last night. I'm such a grump when I wake up. Stop by for a drink around 9 tonight, I'd like to see you. Your friend, Tess_.'

Nash smiled at the note, though he knew she wasn't being totally honest about her reason for running off. Still, he was glad she wasn't wishing him out of her life. There was just something about this girl. She was definitely peculiar, and obviously liked her secrets but he felt a strange kinship with her... like he had known her for long time. Forgetting about the attached box for the moment in his happiness, Nash brought his loot up to his apartment where the phone began ringing as soon as he opened the door.

"Nash Brennan."

"Audrey, sweetie, how are you? So sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our dinner tonight."

"Huh?" Nash recognized Claudia's voice, but the tone was even more snobbish than usual. And why the hell was she calling him Audrey?

"Daddy and the accountants insist I stay with them while they go over these silly bank statements. They think I spend too much money, can you believe that?"

"Ah." replied Nash. Daddy must be listening nearby. "Too much money, huh? I wonder what would make them think that?"

"I know, it's so tiresome." Claudia sighed dramatically, his sarcasm completely lost on her. "Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow, darling?"

"Whatever you say." replied Nash, somewhat disinterestedly as he began to unpack his new wine equipment. He noticed the still unopened box from Tess and held it up with a smile. Opening it he found a small cluster of grapes with another note...

'Make a glass just for me!'

Nash's smile grew wider at the joke.

"Well tomorrow then. I love you dear." Though Claudia spoke the words as if to a friend rather than a lover, Nash knew their meaning.

"You too." He said lamely, unable to speak the whole phrase. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone he started in on his first batch in a long while.

Nine came before Nash knew it, so engrossed was he in his new project. He dressed in a hurry, sporting a cream colored jacket combined with a powder blue shirt. Combing his long hair he skipped down to Tess' place where the sounds of a small crowd were heard. Nash raised an eyebrow. Looks like this private drink would turn out to be a small party, but what the hell. A little mingling sounded good after two days worth of Claudia, and maybe he could chat up some potential investors as well.

The door opened at his knock revealing an older blonde in a skimpy, low-cut dress. She eyed him up and down with interest as she took a long hit from a double scotch. Nash felt a little uncomfortable under her close stare, but his natural charm got him through it.

"Wow. Looks like the kid's finally attracting a better class of dudes." Her voice was rich and husky, as well as being a little slurred from the alcohol. "You got an invite, stud?"

"I'm the upstairs neighbor. Tess left me a note to come down."

The blonde stepped aside so he could enter. "Well come in babe. The kid's still gettin' ready, but Roxy'll take care of you in the meantime."

Nash grinned at her. "Roxy, huh? Foxy name."

"That's right baby. Foxy Roxy, that's what they used to call me. Still do when they get to know me." She ran her fingers over Nash's collar. "You want a drink?"

"Any wine?"

"Yeah, the kid keeps the liquor cabinet well-stocked. That's why we're such good friends." Roxy led him to the small kitchenette where the booze was set up. On the way Nash nodded to the odd group of partygoers, some old, some young but just about all of them well on their way to drunk. Dance music began to blare as the two reached the libations, and soon a great clamor of dancing, laughing and talking rang through Tess' apartment.

"So how do you know Tess?" shouted Nash over the noise as he chose a young, though well-made Chianti.

Roxy smiled at him. "I'm her twin sister's mother."

Nash stared at her in confusion for a moment. "Wouldn't that make you her mother too?"

Roxy laughed and took another hit from her drink. "You'd think so. In any place except Llanview it would."

"Llanview?"

"Llanview PA. That's where me and the kid are from." Roxy refilled her drink. "She came out here after... the incident. I came out with her to keep an eye on her. Oh, and also to get away from that small gambling debt I had back home. You know, you'd think a guy named Sally Tomato would have a sense of humor, right? But no, a few thou in the hole, and he's threatening to break both my legs and my neck! So when the kid came east, I came with."

"What's the 'incident'?" Nash asked, amused by Roxy's open manner.

Roxy looked over the rim of her glass at him as she took another hit. "Sorry babe." she replied after swallowing. "You're cute, but I learned my lesson about telling secrets a long time ago."

Before Nash could probe further into that statement Tess came out of her bedroom clad in a tight, sparkling blue dress which left little to the imagination from the way it hugged her curves. "Hey Nash." she breathed, coming up to him and running her hand over his cheek. "Thanks for coming."

Nash smiled at her. "Thanks for the gift. You inspired me."

Tess laughed over the noise of the crowd. "I'll be waiting for that glass." She turned to Roxy. "Hey Rox, Nash here is gonna be the world's premier wine-maker one day. Right up there with Earnest, Julio AND Gallo."

'"You don't say." Roxy smiled at the two as she took another hit.

"I DO say." Tess replied smugly. "One day all the kids from Napa to Nantucket are gonna be gettin' shit-faced offa Brennan Vineyards famous vino." The three laughed at that. Tess then turned to Nash. "So, forgive me for last night?"

Nash took her hand in his own. "Nothing to forgive." Their eyes locked for a moment until both looked away, blushing.

"Well, time to be the hostess with the mostest." Tess grinned. "Roxy, you take care of Nash, I'll be back in a bit."

Roxy clutched Nash's arm happily. "With pleasure babe." Tess and Nash laughed before the young blonde made her away through the crowd, leaving a drunk, but entertaining Roxy chatting up an amused Nash.

The party was about as crazy a one as Nash had ever been to. The music was wild, the guests were wilder and things were really starting to get out of hand. Nash rescued Cat from some drunker partygoers who were actually wondering whether the old feline in the microwave rumor was true. He kept Tess' pet close to him for the rest of the night, especially after Roxy disappeared with a seedy-looking man named A.J. Trying to avoid flailing bodies and amorous drunken females (and even a few males!) Nash noticed Tess across the room and squeezed towards her with Cat perched on his shoulder.

"Some party!" he grinned as he shouted over the crowd.

"Just another Saturday night wine-boy!" she replied, taking a hit from her vodka tonic.

Nash smirked at her joke. "So who are all these people?"

Tess shrugged, her face flushed with alcohol. "You got me! They just seem to show up every weekend! Most bring extra booze, so I figure the more the merrier!"

Nash nodded and raised his wine towards her in silent agreement. Tess laughed and clicked her plastic cup against his. "Actually there's more than usual!" She leaned in close to Nash as she confided in him. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her sultry perfume. "Roxy must've made a few new friends this week! The super across the way even phoned up and threatened to call the cops!"

The two jerked their heads to a nearby window as sirens and flashing lights appeared outside as if on cue. Nash raised an eyebrow at her. "Looks like more than a threat."

Tess rolled her eyes and stumbled a bit. She had quite a buzz. "Man, always when the party just starts to get good! Stupid cops..."

"I don't feel like spending the rest of my weekend in lockup." Nash leaned in and smiled. "Wanna make our getaway up the fire escape?"

Tess returned the grin. "Sounds like a plan. I won't even charge you the fifty dollars for cabfare! Now hold on to me and Cat!"

"Should we get Roxy?"

"Nah, she loves lockup. Gives her a chance to flirt with the cops!" Tess laughed and petted Cat. "Roxy LOVES cops, right Cat?" The animal meowed as if in reply causing Nash and Tess to laugh again. He grabbed her hand and danced her through the out of control revelers. Just as the police entered Tess' apartment, they jumped out the window onto the fire escape and scrambled up to the safety of Nash's apartment. Laughing with both joy and booze, they collapsed onto Nash's bed with Cat in between. Their mirth stopped as they gazed into each others' eyes. Emotions taking control, their faces moved together with only a spiderweb's distance between their lips.

"Nash..." whispered Tess huskily.

"What is it Tess?" replied Nash with just as much fire in his voice. His eyes never left her full, red lips.

"I want... I want..." She stared at him for a minute before looking away. "I want to sleep like friends again..." She looked at him with a shy smile. "Is that OK?"

Nash was a little frustrated, but he tried not to let it show. He was a wine man after all. He knew time was of the essence and patience always paid off. "Sure Tess. Whatever you want."

Her smiled widened as she snuggled in closer and closed her eyes with a happy sigh. Nash's heart lightened, and while he still wished for more, he was glad to just be in the company of this beautiful, exciting creature. Reaching over he clicked off the lamp he had left on earlier and soon the only sounds in the room were their gentle breathing punctuated by Cat's rhythmic purring.


	5. Chapter IV: Sing Sing

CHAPTER IV: SING SING

The next day Nash found himself somewhere he never thought he'd be... the visiting area at Sing Sing prison. Tess had woken him up earlier that day and asked him to accompany her to visit Uncle Todd. They had spent the morning together out on the fire escape linking their apartments enjoying a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and orange juice mixed with a little of the hair of the dog that bit them. They hadn't spoken much, just a few jokes and early morning observations, but Nash thought it was the best breakfast he had ever eaten. It was somewhere between the slightly burnt bacon and slightly underdone pancakes that he realized he was falling for her. He kept cool though, sensing that Tess was the type to require gentle handling. That dream she had a few nights before kept nagging him. Something had happened to her, he was sure of it, and it wasn't good. He would have to repress his urge to push.

So he kept up the light, frivolous conversation and later on called Claudia and apologized for having to break their lunch date, saying a potential investor had turned up at a party he had went to. She was clearly disappointed, and not a little suspicious, but Nash could care less at the moment. He was right where he wanted to be.

Funny how anyone could want to be at Sing Sing though. Visiting hours, Nash discovered, was a heart-wrenching time. Kids, wives, parents were all in attendance, some laughing, some crying, but all trying to forget how limited their time really was. Nash knew some horrible criminals were in this place, but he couldn't help feeling some pity for the soon-to-be separated loved ones. His own lonely upbringing had been nothing to write home about, being passed from foster home to foster home. He was always in trouble growing up, and knew that a few more mistakes might have landed him in here as well. With no one to visit him.

But if there was one person in the place who seemed completely unaffected by it all, it was Tess' Uncle Todd. His handsome, boyish face masked a fire spirit which Nash could tell was capable of taking on anything that came his way. He sat behind the bullet-proof Plexiglas just as cool and calm as if he was in his own living room. Nash guessed this man had already made himself king of the prison. There was a will of iron about him that was all too evident even in a first impression.

The only thing that seemed to soften him was Tess' sweet face. Nash could see that Todd was very fond of his niece. Their interaction almost seemed like that of older brother and baby sister, which wasn't really surprising, as Nash guessed Todd must be quite a bit younger than Tess' mom. Todd's face not only betrayed fondness though, it also betrayed concern. Very little was said about their family and this mysterious Llanview PA, but Nash could sense some underlying subtext in the seemingly trivial conversation. He was more convinced than ever that Tess had a secret.

"So you like wine, right Uncle Todd?" Tess grinned. "Nash here is gonna be the world's great wine maker, just you wait!"

"From your lips to God's ears..." Nash murmured, a little embarrassed by the praise.

Todd eyed Nash as a cat might eye a mouse. "So you're a God-fearing man, then, huh Nash?"

Nash saw unspoken malice in Todd's eye... clearly a warning of what would happen to him should any harm come to his precious niece. Nash held steady, though, used to subtle animosity after dealing with Mr. Reston. "Well, he is able to turn water into wine, right? Maybe if I pray hard enough, he'll show me that trick."

Tess laughed as Todd smirked lightly. "Yeah. Maybe he will." replied the inmate, still wolfishly eyeing Nash. "That rising from the dead trick he taught me has come in handy over the years."

"You done trying to intimidate poor Nash?" Tess smirked at her uncle. "He's the only non-rat man in my life right now, besides you, so don't try to drive him away."

"Non-rat, huh?" Todd's face softened a little. "He better be. For your sake Je... Tess."

Nash noticed that Tess' face paled a bit at something, but she quickly recovered. "So has Blair brought Starr and Jack to see you." She looked at Nash. "Those are his kids. Sweetest little monsters on earth."

"Nah, Blair's still pissed at me for trying to off that doctor boyfriend of hers." He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "She'll come around eventually. She always does,"

"Gonna be tough while you're in here."

"Yeah, well, I'll be out soon enough. Just my luck to finally beat that bitch Nora's rap against me and then have the oh-so-mighty State of New York come after me for tax evasion." He grinned at Nash. "You're a businessman, right? So you must know cheatin' on your taxes is as American as strip joints and apple pie. What kind of moron wastes the tax dollars they DO collect arresting somebody for it?"

Nash returned the grin. "Welcome to the big city Uncle Todd."

The inmate smirked at him. "Wow, he's got a sense of humor. Better then the bums you usually date Tess."

Tess grabbed Nash's arm possessively. "He's my friend Uncle Todd, not my boyfriend. So don't get any ideas about tossing him out any windows."

Nash raised an eyebrow at Todd.

Tess' uncle shrugged. "One of the rats got a little touchy-feely with her for my taste. So I gave him a flying lesson. What?" He shrugged at Tess unapologetically as she sighed in exasperation. "It was only the second floor. He lived right?"

"Yeah. He lived all right." grumbled Tess. "In traction for the next six months."

Todd looked like he was about to reply to that but the approach of a guard stopped him. "Time's up Manning."

The inmate looked up at the intruder with the same predatory glance he gave Nash earlier. "I don't believe I said you could call me by name."

The guard blanched a little as Todd raised an expectant eyebrow at him. "Time's up sir." he corrected himself.

"Better." Todd turned to Tess and raised a hand to the Plexiglas. She raised her own to meet it. "Take care of yourself. And call your mother already, she keeps bugging me everytime she phones." Tess nodded wordlessly as Todd turned to Nash. "Look out for her Brennan. Get her to eat something, she's gettin' too skinny." He stood up to return to his cell.

"What about the weather report Uncle Todd?"

"Oh right." Todd glared at the guard who looked away for a moment. "Storms coming through Angel Square. Let Evangeline know." With a wink he turned and headed back to cold, gray walls.

Tess looked downcast at his departure. "He doesn't deserve to be in here."

Nash laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I doubt a guy like him'll be locked up for too long." He soothed. Tess looked up at him gratefully as he gently stroked her soft cheek. She then stood up and the two wordlessly left the prison, each lost for the time in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter V: Moon River

CHAPTER V: MOON RIVER

Claudia reinserted herself into Nash's life with a vengeance after his return from Sing Sing with Tess. Nash sensed she knew something had changed and she seemed more determined than ever to spend every waking moment with him. Though he had tolerated, and at times mildly enjoyed her company before, now he felt it to be a burden. Claudia would ramble on about nothing for hours at time while Nash nodded his head politely and tried to tune out the incessant chatter. Numerous times she pouted over his inattention, but he couldn't help it. His mind was filled with thoughts of Tess, and he wanted nothing more than to see her again. But that was proving to be impossible as long as Claudia hung all over him. He thought about dumping her, but where would he be then? He hated being so reliant on her, but his dream depended on staying afloat while he found investors. If Claudia left and took her money with her he would never be able to afford the brownstone. The way things were, he probably wouldn't be able to afford the Y.

Finally he got a little peace when Claudia had to run out to pick up some dry-cleaning and run a few other errands. Nash pleaded off accompanying her by claiming to have a headache, and after a few attempts at the guilt train, she reluctantly let him off the hook, but not before making him swear he would not leave the apartment until she got back. After that, she declared, they would spend the rest of the day together. Nash drummed up a fake smile at that thought and escorted her to the door.

He thought about going to see Tess, but figured Claudia would rush her errands and be back any time. As desperate as he was to see the mysterious blonde, he had no wish to embroil her in his relationship with Claudia. Instead he settled for surfing the net and researching a wine idea he had. He had learned that both Long Island and Pennsylvania had wineries, but only operated for a short growing season, unlike Napa. Nash was curious what the effects of cross-pollination with wintergreen or winterberries would be in regards to that. Could it produce a more resilient grape with an unusual flavor? He delved into the wealth of information on the world wide web and was pleased with some of the research he dug up.

While perusing a particularly interesting article in an online horticultural journal, he was knocked out of his concentration by the sound of a sweet voice gently singing out on the fire escape...

_Moon River, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style someday..._

Nash made his way to his window and leaned out. He smiled as he saw Tess sitting on her window sill below, dressed in shorts and a Yankees T-shirt. Her golden hair was pulled back in a pony tail which hung out from a Knicks ball cap.

_Oh dream-maker, you heart-breaker,_

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way..._

Her voice was touching, not the greatest he had ever heard by any means, but full of feeling and life. His heart ached a bit as he saw the pensive, slightly sad expression on her face as she sang to the wind.

_Two drifters, off to see the world,_

_There's such a lot of world to see..._

Nash leaned out further, silently so as not to disturb her song. His smile grew wider as she continued to croon.

_We're after the same rainbow's end,_

_waitin' round the bend, my huckleberry friend,_

_Moon River and me..._

As Tess finished her song she looked up and saw Nash smiling down at her from his own fire escape. Her face broke into a wide smile as she continued to stare up at him. "Hey, you."

Nash nodded. "Hey, yourself."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Working on some wine ideas."

Tess' smile grew wider and happier. "Good."

The moment was then broken as Nash's buzzer rang. With a little wave to his neighbor he moved back into the apartment and answered the door. Claudia brushed part him with a strange look on her face. She moved quickly to the window facing the street and peered out worriedly.

Nash regarded her with a strange expression on his face. "You OK?"

"I don't know..." she whispered, her eyes wide. Claudia moved back away from the window to Nash and fiercely embraced him. He didn't pull away but held her tight as he sensed her fear.

"Hey, what is it? What's up?"

"There's a man out front." she broke out with a hint of fear in her voice.

Nash's face grew stern. "Did he hassle you or try anything?"

"No, he didn't seem to notice me. But he was out there a couple days ago and the day after that, standing in the same spot looking up at your building."

Nash shrugged. "No law against that. You know him or something?"

"No, but I'm afraid he might be..."

"Might be what?" Nash urged softly.

"Maybe... maybe daddy hired him. To spy on us. You know how much he hates you."

Nash glared out the window. No matter how much Reston despised him, he wasn't about to stand for being stalked. Out front he saw a handsome man maybe a few years older then himself leaning awkwardly against one of the few trees on the sidewalk. His dusky features identified him as Italian, or maybe Latino. From his nervous posture and unhappy expression Nash could tell he felt out of place and worried about being there. Either he was a lackluster PI or a lost tourist. "Well, let's just find out, shall we?" He made to move towards the front door.

"No Nash!" Claudia cried. "You'll just make it worse! Daddy would be so angry with me!"

"Relax." soothed Nash. "I'll be discreet. But if he is a PI or something, he knows you're here. Might as well find out what's up.'

Claudia looked like she wanted to argue, but then nodded quietly. "Yeah, you're right." She looked up at him worriedly. "Be careful Nash."

The young man nodded, grabbed his sportscoat and headed outside.


	7. Chapter VI: Enter Antonio

CHAPTER VI: ENTER ANTONIO

Nash strode down the steps and stopped at the sidewalk to adjust his jacket. He could feel Claudia's supposed stalker's eyes on him. Thinking to test the man, he started to walk towards Central Park to see if he would follow. Sure enough after Nash had strolled a little ways down the street, the man lifted himself from the tree and followed behind, not too close, but not too far either. 'Maybe he is a detective...' Nash mused.

Nash entered the park and stopped at a small pond where the kids liked to race their RC boats. He leaned against the railing besides the pond and watched his shadow buy a box of Cracker Jacks from a nearby snack bar, keeping one eye on Nash all the while. The young wine-maker then strolled to some benches lining an unused amphitheater and sat down. His shadow munched on some Cracker Jacks and sat right down to next to him without a word. Up close Nash could tell he did indeed possess the proud, chiseled face of a young Latino man.

Nash shrugged at the man in frustration. "All right guy, what's your story? What do you want?"

The man looked at Nash with large, soulful brown eyes. "A friend."

Nash looked at him bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"You asked me what I wanted. I'm telling you. I want a friend." The man shifted so he was turned fully towards Nash. "I'm Antonio Vega." He pulled a photograph from the pocket of his woolen jacket and handed it to Nash.

Nash looked at him for a moment then took the picture. He recognized a slightly younger Antonio standing next to two people he didn't recognize, a tall brooding looking guy with long, dark hair and goatee and a gorgeous redhead with a voluptuous figure and a killer smile. In front of Antonio was a adorable little girl with skin darker than his own. Antonio had a protective hand on both the child and another figure standing off to the side who he did recognize, a stunning blonde...

"Tess..." whispered Nash.

Antonio frowned and took back the photograph. "Her name's not Tess. It's Jessica. Jessica Vega, formerly Buchanan. My wife."

Nash looked up at him stunned. "You're married?!"

Antonio looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Though, we've been separated for a while..."

Nash sat back trying to take it all in. Finally he looked at the newcomer. "Well, what do you want from me?"

"You live in her building... Your name's Nash Brennan, right, I saw it on the mailbox."

"Nice detective work." Nash grunted, not pleased with the turn of events.

"Well, that's what I do for a living." Antonio replied not noticing Nash's annoyed tone. "I'm a cop. I also run a nightclub and some other businesses. I had a large inheritance from my father's side." He leaned back against the bench. "Jessica used to date my kid brother, Christian. After they broke up, we got close and eventually fell in love. We got married and have a daughter Jamie, she's the little girl in the picture."

"She's... Tess's daughter? I mean Jessica's daughter?"

"Well, not her natural daughter. Jamie's mother died a few years back. But Jessica was her mommy in everyway that counts... until..." Antonio closed his eyes and sighed. "Until Tess came along."

Nash's expression grew more confused. "Wait, I thought Tess was Jessica?"

Antonio rubbed his eyes wearily and continued. "In a manner of speaking. Jessica suffers from DID, Disassociative Identity Disorder. You may know it as multiple personalities. It runs in her family, her mom's got the same issue. Jessica suffered a severe childhood trauma, some sick bastard molested her, put it on tape and sold it on the child porn black market." Nash gasped at that, his heart breaking that any little kid, especially Tess, would have to go through such a horror. God knows he had some seen some shit in foster care, but thankfully nothing that extreme. Antonio continued. "She created an alter named 'Tess' to deal with it. No one knew about Tess for years until the alter started getting out of control. Eventually we figured out the problem and Jessica received treatment to integrate her alter. We were married soon after that."

"So what happened to Tess?" Nash asked.

"I like to think she disappeared." Antonio replied firmly. "But the doctors say her traits blended with Jessica's. Maybe they're right, because things changed for us after the wedding. Jess grew more and more distant with me, Jamie, even her sister and parents. That's her twin sister Natalie and her fiancee John in the photo with us. John's my partner on the Llanview PD."

'_How picture perfect_...' thought Nash bitterly. '_Twins with BFF boyfriends_...' He looked at Antonio as realization hit. "Wait, her twin? Roxy's daughter?"

Antonio frowned at the older woman's name. "That lush raised Natalie after she was kidnapped at birth." The Latino grinned as Nash's brow raised in surprise. "Yeah, they've got a pretty bizarre family history. It's a long story, but Natalie and Jessica's real mother is a saint compared to Roxy. She was pretty much the town loser back in Llanview."

Nash's eyes narrowed at the harsh tone. "Roxy's not so bad. She's a character, but she seems to care about Tess."

Antonio fumed. "It's Jessica, not Tess!" He then checked his tone and sighed heavily. "Sorry, it's a sore point with me. Roxy helped Jessica move out here to 'find herself'. Like Roxy's any expert on self-awareness. She a gambling addict and a drunk besides. Her and that filthy criminal Manning helped Jessica get set up here, despite the protests of myself and her family. I can't stand either of them." He then turned to Nash. "Anyway, that's why I'm here. I want to take Jessica back home where she belongs and I need your help to do it."

"Me? What can I do? I've only known her a little while, and besides, if Jessica really wanted to come home I'm sure she would."

Antonio looked angry again. "She's confused. She's been through hell since the whole Tess fiasco and isn't thinking straight. Her place is with me, her husband, near her family so we can all take care of her. Jessica needs to be protected, she's delicate and fragile." He offered Nash some Cracker Jacks as he spoke.

Delicate and fragile certainly weren't the words Nash would have used to describe the vibrant woman he had gotten to know, but he didn't argue, seeing Antonio was quite sure of himself and probably wouldn't listen. He accepted the snack and dug out a handful which included the prize. Opening it he found a cheap little ring with an oversized plastic diamond.

Antonio continued after a moment. "I don't want to scare her off, though. So I've been hanging around, thinking of how best to approach her. When I saw you and your girlfriend outside the apartment building I decided to ask for your help. You're about Jessica's age, and she's always been good at making friends, I figured you knew her. Besides I couldn't ask Roxy, she's usually so drunk she can barely stand, and there's no one else in the building."

Nash absorbed Tess' husband's words as he twirled the plastic ring in his hands. Finally he held it out to Antonio. "Here, it's the prize from your Cracker Jacks. You want it?"

"Nah, you keep it." Antonio waved the item off. "So, will you help me?"

Nash stood up and away from Antonio for a moment, a pained expression on his face. The thought of Tess leaving, and even worse, leaving with her husband was not a pleasant one. Still, Antonio said she was sick. Maybe she really was confused, though it seemed to him she was pretty grounded. Eccentric and troubled maybe, but not out of control. But what right did he have to stand between her and her family? He had known her what, a week? Antonio and her family had known her all her life. As difficult as it was to admit, they probably knew her better.

He finally turned back to an expectant Antonio. "Look, I'll help you for Tess'... Jessica's sake, but only if she wants it. I won't have any part of you dragging her back to Llanview against her will."

"All I want is a chance." Antonio sighed, looking forlornly at his feet. He looked back up at Nash. "I love her with all my heart. I just want to help her. Do you have any idea what it's like, the one you love pushing you away when she needs you the most? We were happy before Tess, the perfect family. All I want is a chance to give that back to her. Just tell her I'm here and want to talk. I promise you, I won't force anything on her."

Nash took it all in. He felt for this man, but was still torn. "But why now? Why have you come now? Tess said she's been in New York over a year."

Antonio sighed again. "There's more. Her mother is not well. She had a heart attack a few years back, and now the warning signs are flaring up again. She's about to enter into cardiac therapy treatments. She's going to need Jessica back. Please Nash, her family needs her." He put his head in his hands. "I need her. Please be a friend to me, and to Jessica. I've never begged for anything in my life, but all I care about is her. Please help me"

Nash closed his eyes and leaned his head back, not happy with the turn of events. But what could he do? How could he turn down such a simple, sincere request? The answer was obvious... he could not. "All right. I'll talk to her." Antonio looked up with a grateful smile and Nash cocked his head back in the direction of the brownstone. "Come on, she was in her apartment when I left." The two walked back, neither speaking another word.

Nash asked Antonio to wait downstairs as he ran up to Tess' apartment. Knocking on the door, he heard steps come to answer and was greeted by a vision of Tess in an elegant and revealing black evening gown. The sight caused Nash to stare for a moment in silent appreciation.

The effect of her dress on Nash was not lost on the young lady. She smiled smugly at him. "Hey wine-boy. Great to see you, but unfortunately I'm on my way out. Rats await you know. Maybe we can crack open some of your wine tomorrow?"

"I'm not so sure about that Jessica." The blonde woman's head snapped up at the name. "You may not be here tomorrow."

"Who's here?" she whispered. "My dad? Natalie?"

Nash gestured downstairs. Tess walked out into the hallway and peered down at Antonio waiting below.

Her husband's face lit up at the appearance of his beloved. "Jessica... my God, Jessica... it is you..." His expression one of pure bliss, he slowly climbed the stairs and stood before her.

Jessica smiled at him as well, though it seemed to Nash the expression did not reach her eyes. "Hey Antonio." She gently rubbed his cheek.

Antonio laughed and picked her up in his arms. Without another glance at Nash, he carried her back into the apartment and shut the door. Nash, left alone outside, stared at the door sadly for a moment, then climbed the steps to his own place, moving slowly and forlornly.


	8. Chapter VII: ComplicatedUnpredictable

CHAPTER VII: COMPLICATED AND UNPREDICTABLE

Nash had advised Claudia of the state of affairs upon his return to his apartment. She seemed doubly relieved, both at the fact that Antonio was not a PI hired by her father, and that Tess, whom she had grown a little suspicious of, had a husband. She was in such a good mood she didn't even protest when Nash asked for some time alone to continue work on his winery plans. Bestowing a passionate kiss on him, she happily left with plans of her own for some late-day shopping. Nash watched her go with relief, but his complacency did not last. His heart continued to ache over the day's events.

He tried to return to his research, but found himself unable to concentrate. The image of Tess, or rather Jessica, in Antonio's arms, happy expressions on their faces continued to haunt him. He knew he had no right to feel this way. She was married, and to good man, whose only fault was being a bit controlling and judgmental. Despite that, though, it was obvious to Nash that Antonio loved her. He wasn't quite sure how Tess felt, but he supposed it wasn't his business. He was out of it now.

He was broken out of his musings by a rapping on the window by the fire escape. Grateful for any distraction at this point, Nash strolled over and saw Tess waving at him through the window. He opened it and let her in.

"I need your help Nash."

Nash's face grew concerned. "What's wrong? Is it about your mother? Antonio told me she's not well."

Tess looked away in pain. "I'm trying not to think about that..."

Nash reached out and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Sorry I brought it up." She rested her cheek on his hand.

"I know I have to go see her. It's hard... but I have to." She pulled away and turned to look at Nash. "But I can't go with Antonio. I'm not the woman he wants anymore..." She looked at Nash, her cheeks flushed, a sad expression decorating her soft features. "He told you what happened to me, didn't he?" Nash nodded wordlessly. She closed her eyes in pain. "God, you must think I'm such a freak..."

"Never." breathed Nash with feeling. "I think you're an incredibly strong woman who has survived things that would have broken most people. Never call yourself that again! Not around me! Not around anyone!"

Tess looked surprised at the force of his words, but quickly recovered. "But Nash, the thing is, I didn't survive. The old Jessica didn't anyways. You have to help me explain to Antonio... I can't go back to that life. Not now. Not ever."

"Tess, I... he's your husband, I don't think I should get involved..."

"He's not my husband!" She cried fiercely. "I married him after I was integrated because I thought... I thought it would help me bring back the old Jessica again. The perfect little angel who never had the mean reds, who was what everyone wanted her to be. But it didn't work... I annulled the marriage after a few weeks and left town. Antonio tracked me down, he just wouldn't accept it. Finally Uncle Todd had to threaten him. I hated having to do that, but I just can't be with him. I just can't be what he wants!" Her eyes filled with unshed tears at the confession.

Nash pulled her into a fierce embrace. She collapsed against him, her hands losing themselves in his shirt as she laid her head on his strong shoulder. "Please Nash, he respects you, I can tell. He'll listen to you. He'll never listen to me, he thinks I'm weak and damaged."

"You're not. You're complicated and unpredictable, but certainly not weak. I'll help you Tess. I'll help you make him understand. He deserves better than a woman who can't love him completely."

She looked up at him with eyes full of trust and admiration. Nash returned the exact same stare. Their bodies melded closer into one another, a perfect fit. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers with heated passion. Crushing their mouths together, they kissed with unbridled desire, their hands exploring every inch of the other's body within reach. His hands ran over her smooth thighs, gripping just hard enough to elicit a soft moan from her. She responded by gently running her nails over his strong shoulders, the sensation causing him to arch his shoulder blades in blissful satisfaction. Believing the time had finally come Nash began to lead her over to his bed, but Tess suddenly pulled back.

"I can't... I can't... Nash, I'm so sorry..." With one final, helpless glance she ran back to the window and climbed quickly out onto the fire escape, running back down to her own apartment.

Nash stared at the open window long after she left, panting from the unsatiated lust he still felt. Rubbing his hands through his long hair, he tried to bring his emotions under control, but it proved difficult. He thought about running after her, but figured she needed some space. After what Antonio said she had suffered as a child, the last thing he wanted was to make her feel pressured. But he hoped this all was resolved soon. His heart was at a boiling point over her, and he didn't know how much more he could take.


	9. Chapter VIII: Entertaining Tess

CHAPTER VIII: ENTERTAINING TESS

Nash awoke to a steady pounding on his door the next morning. Sleepily raising himself from his bed he stumbled groggily to the door, opening it to reveal a smiling Tess holding a white paper bag and a coffee holder with two extra-larges. "Good morning wine-boy."

Nash grinned at her. "Good morning to you too, girl downstairs."

She blushed a bit. "I wanted to apologize about last night. You must be getting pretty sick of me running from the room all the time."

Nash shrugged, still smiling. "Just as long as you keep coming back."

Tess nodded. "I will. I promise." She gave him a once over. "Well, hurry up!"

He raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Getting dressed! We're late for breakfast and we've got a big day planned!"

Nash gave her an amused look. "Mind sharing those plans with me?"

"No time, no time! Antonio's gone back to Llanview for a couple days and then he'll be back to take me to see my mother. In the meantime you're in charge of keeping me entertained, so move it Brennan! Get your clothes on and get ready to have some fun!"

Nash gave her a funny little salute. "Yes sir!" he laughed at her little answering scowl and rushed off to his bedroom to get ready.

Their day started off at Tiffany's, Tess' favorite place for breakfast. They enjoyed sweet rolls and coffee as they looked at the priceless jewels and gold adorning the windows of the world famous merchant. Polishing off their food, they strolled inside and looked at row upon row of some of the most beautiful and expensive accessories on Earth.

"What do you think?" Nash asked her, pointing to a necklace of literally dozens of glinting diamonds of large size.

"Looks like the one Queen Elizabeth wanted, but couldn't afford." Tess joked. "But don't you just love it here? Isn't it peaceful?"

"You know, it really is." Nash agreed looking at her. "I'm not much for jewelry either, but there is something about this place... like it's a little piece of heaven hidden away on Earth."

"You always get me wine-boy." She smiled fondly at him.

"But you know, I can't take a girl to Tiffany's and not buy her something. The hope diamond here is a little out of my price range, but there must be something I can afford."

Tess smiled and shook her head. "I don't need any presents."

"Of course you don't. Nobody NEEDS presents. That's what makes them so nice to get." He took her hand and led her over to an associate working a service counter. "Come on, that guy looks like a gentleman, let's see what bauble we can get for you without sending me to the poorhouse..." Giggling, Tess followed after him.

"Good morning sir." Nash greeted the man as he stepped up to the counter.

"Yes, sir, how may I be of service?" The man spoke in a slight British accent which one might mistake for being pompous were it not for the warmth reflected in his eyes. A nametage identified him as Mr. Paul Varjak, but Nash politely called him sir.

"We're looking for a suitable gift for the young lady."

"Very good sir." Paul nodded his head. "What might interest her, gold, silver, diamonds? Tiffany's is THE place for gifts as you know."

"Those sound great, but..."

"But I'm too young to wear jewels!" Tess broke in. "We're looking for something a little less flashy."

"And also..." Nash continued, "Our finances are not what you would call ideal right now. My price range may be a little meager."

"If I may be so bold, sir, what price range are we talking about?"

Nash dug his available cash out of his pocket. It wasn't much and he looked at Paul with an apologetic expression. "Fifty dollars."

"Ah." replied Paul, without judgment, but rubbing his chin as if mulling over a math problem. "That is somewhat meager, I dare say. But I do have something..." he pulled out a small velvet case. "Sterling silver corncob holders. Strictly for the lady who has everything of course."

Nash and Tess eyed the items without much enthusiasm. "They're quite lovely..." Nash finally piped up, continuing the little game of who can speak the most formally. "But they're not exactly..."

"Romantic!" Tess finished for him, grinning.

"Yes." agreed Paul. "Yes, I do see your point. Unfortunately in my experience the more romantic the item, the higher the price. I may be unable to help you after all..."

"Wait, you do engraving, right?" asked Nash, digging around in his jacket pocket.

"Indeed sir. But of course you would have to first purchase an item on which to engrave. That brings us back to square one, I'm afraid."

"What about this?" Nash pulled out the plastic cracker jack ring from the day before. "Could you engrave this? I mean, I could see how it would be beneath you to do so..." Tess giggled in disbelief when she saw what Nash was holding.

Paul took the ring and examined it closely. "I dare say this was not purchased at Tiffany's..?"

"Uh, no." admitted Nash, blushing. "Actually it was purchased at a Central Park snack bar... in a box of Cracker Jacks." Thinking he had gone too far, Nash prepared for the overly genteel associate to toss them out of the store.

Paul smiled slightly as he continued to stare at the ring. "Do they really still have prizes in Cracker Jacks?"

"Oh, yes!" chirped Tess, enjoying the scene and Nash's cute embarrassment immensely.

"That's good to hear. It's quite comforting really, in this day and age for some traditions to hold up."

"So you'll do it?" asked Tess in disbelief.

"It's not the usual type of request, of course..." admitted Paul. "But here at Tiffany's we do pride ourselves on always putting the customer first. I'm sure we'll be able to accommodate you. What would you like engraved? Be aware the item is delicate and of small size, so it must be kept simple."

"TNC!" cried Tess happily. "For Tess, Nash and Cat!" Nash smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Very good miss. We'll have it ready for you tomorrow." The young lady rewarded him with kiss on the cheek, which the old associate received with his usual dignified grace. He gave Nash the pick-up slip and wished them a sincere nice rest of the day.

The day was indeed a nice one as Tess and Nash enjoyed all New York had to offer, at least as much as those with little money and lot on ingenuity can enjoy anyway. They had sidewalk hot dogs, snuck into a theater matinee and poured over the latest acquisitions in all the free art galleries in the village. Time passed quickly, and Nash was happy to take her mind off the problems awaiting her back in Llanview. Even though they both knew it would end soon enough, they tried to pretend the time would last forever.

Their wanderings finally led them to the front of a Dollar Store. "Ever shoplift wine-boy?" Tess asked him naughtily.

Nash considered. "No, actually I never have. There's a couple other misdemeanors I indulged in during my younger days, but no, not shoplifting."

"Well, then it's high time you came over to the dark side!" she laughed as she dragged him into the discount shop.

They passed by just about every single cheap article of unnecessary crap known to man as they made their way around the aisles poking over candles, wallets, giftwrap and soda pop. Finally Tess stopped him in front of a bin of old Halloween masks. She selected Tom from Tom and Jerry and handed him Huckleberry Hound. The two grinned at each conspiratorially. They then put on the masks and ran for the entrance. If any of the employees noticed the theft they never even paused to care. The couple rushed out into the street nearly knocking over a cop.

"Boo!" cried Nash.

"Reow!" hissed Tess.

The cop merely looked on in bewilderment as the two raced laughingly up the sidewalk. They ran all the way back to the brownstone and up the steps, their sides hurting from laughing and running.

"I... I forgot... my key again..!" huffed Tess.

Nash reached into his pocket and dangled his own key in front of her like a hypnotist's talisman. The two started laughing hysterically again for no apparent reason.

"S-Stop!" cried Tess through her out of control laughter, her face beet red. "I'm gonna... pass out..!"

Nash stopped laughing and pulled her into his arms. "Then I guess I'll have to carry you."

This time there was no hesitation as they kissed with even greater passion than the night before. Her arms went around his neck possessively as Nash scooped her up against his chest as she looked on breathlessly. This time he would not be taking no for an answer. He brought up to his apartment, and she never thought to run away. They collapsed on the bed as their hands and lips desperately sought every inch of the other's. Clothes were quickly discarded, and as the passion threatened to overload, Nash began to slow things down, wanting to take the time to enjoy the moment he had awaited since she first let him into the brownstone.

"Nash..." She pulled back breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled radiantly at him and surrendered herself completely. "Absolutely nothing." There was no talking after that, just two stars sailing the heavens.


	10. Chapter IX: Severance

CHAPTER IX: SEVERANCE

Nash awoke to a buzzing sounding through his apartment. He looked around groggily, realizing he was alone again, much to his disappointment. He saw the two Halloween masks laying near his dresser and stopped to smile. It had not been a dream. He had shared a night with the woman he was in love with. Realizing the buzzing was someone at his door, and hoping it was Tess, he hopped up and put on his clothes from the previous day along with the huckleberry hound mask.

The mask managed to hide his look of disappointment as he opened the door to find an annoyed Claudia. She gave him a roll of her eyes as she saw him.

"Real cute Nash, Halloween's not for half a year." She stormed into the apartment, her prada overcoat sweeping out like a cape. "Where the hell were you last night? Why didn't you answer the cell OR the land line? I even e-mailed you and got no answer!"

Nash guiltily removed his mask. "Sorry, I got wrapped up in some research and fell asleep." Why was he lying, he wondered? Why was he going to such lengths to keep a deal relationship going? Of course he knew the answer. It always came back to the finances with him and Claudia. And now it made him feel more guilty than ever before.

Claudia bought the line, however. She pouted prettily. "Sometimes I think you care more about your stupid wine than you do me."

Nash sighed. This was getting painful. "Claudia, I need to talk to..."

"Oooh!" She squealed as she wandered into the bedroom, interrupting him. She came out wearing the cat mask. "You got one for me too!" She put a clawed hand out and meowed. "Does doggie want a little pussy?" she teased, scratching playfully at his chest. "You know kitty likes it doggy-style!"

Nash was not amused by the innuendo. Seeing her in Tess' mask made something snap in him. "Take it off!" he growled, snatching from her face.

"Ow!" she cried, glaring at him. "What's wrong, I can't play with your toys anymore Nash?" She moved back into her flirting mode and pressed herself against. "Come on, you let me play with yours, I'll let you play with mine..."

Nash stepped back and turned away from her. He held his the cat mask in his hands, gently running his fingers over it's lines.

Claudia grew annoyed. "What the hell's your problem Nash?"

He turned back to her with a determined look on his face. "Claudia... I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?!" her voice rose with a tinge of desperation.

"This... this lying." Nash gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but I just think it would be better if we were just friends again."

"Friends?!" she shrieked. "You want to be friends?! Do you think I rent apartments for my friends?! Buy them new wardrobes and computers?! You're not my friend, Nash! You're my property! I bought you and now I own you!"

Nash glared at her. "No. You don't. I never asked for any of this. I asked you to help me find an apartment. I didn't ask you to pay for it or furnish it."

"You didn't turn it down though, did you?!"

"I'd have to be an idiot to. Then again, if I had known puppet strings were attached I probably would have."

Claudia looked like she wanted to scream again, but then stopped suddenly and gave him an evil, little smile. "Oh. I see. You've found another sugar-baby. Someone who can do more for you. She must have more money, huh Nash? Cause that's all you ever look for in a girl." She walked towards him and took his face in her hands. "Look, I'll talk to daddy again, I'll make him back you. You don't need anyone else, I can get you more money..."

"That's not what this is about." Nash removed her hands. "I have met someone else, but she's in no position to help anyone, not even herself. But I think I can help her. And that's a new feeling for me. I like it. I need more of it."

Claudia once again walked towards him, but instead of embracing him she slapped him hard across the jaw. "You bastard!! Are you telling me you're in love?! You?!" She laughed bitterly. "Nash Brennan in love! There must be a comet headed for Earth, because now we have seen everything!" She stopped laughing and glared at him. "So you're dumping me for some bitch who sweet-talked you into thinking she's in love with you? Who the hell is she Nash?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It's that slut downstairs, isn't it? What's her name, Bess?"

"Tess."

"Oh, he corrects me. Must be her." She smiled wickedly at him. "So what does her husband think of you banging his little woman?"

"She's not married."

"Hmm, well, whatever she is, clearly you're not the only dog sniffing around that trash."

Nash tried to not respond to her baiting, reminding himself she was lashing out because she was hurt. "This isn't about her. This is about you and me. We were friends first, I was hoping we could do this in a friendly way."

"I told you Nash, you were never my friend. If anything you were my employee." She took her checkbook out of her Gucci purse. "So I guess you need some severance, huh? What do you think, two thousand? Three thousand? Well, the sex was good, let's make it three." She began to write out a check.

Nash shook his head ruefully. "Claudia, what are you doing?"

"You know, I feel for you Nash." She continued to write the check as she ignored his question. "This gig of yours really isn't that choice. I mean, late hours, no benefits, no retirement plan... I really wonder what you'll do when that body of yours isn't so hard and that face isn't so pretty. Do you think that tramp'll stand by you, an old Casanova with five bucks in his bank account? She'll dump you like a used condom. Because that's all you are Nash, a nice lay. That winery of yours'll never happen, it'll fail, just like everything you do fails." She ripped out the check and handed it to him. "Here. Take her on a trip or something, make some memories to cling to when you're rotting away in the shelter twenty years from now."

Nash took the check and looked at it. He then took off his sportscoat. "I better turn in my uniform too Claudia. Maybe you can find some other guy my size when you're out clubbing. That way you won't even have to pay for alterations." He threw the jacket and the check in her face and walked out.

"You have two weeks lover boy!" She yelled at his retreating back. "Two weeks notice to find a new place to live or a new bitch to sponge off! And forget about that vineyard! My daddy'll make sure every investor in town slams the door in your lying face!!"

Nash ignored the rest of her shrieks. He paused briefly to knock on Tess' door, but there was no answer. It was just as well, he needed some time alone to clear his head. He and Tess would have the rest of their lives together after all. He wasn't going anywhere, homeless or not.


	11. Chapter X: Cabfare Home

CHAPTER X: CABFARE HOME

Nash soon found himself at Tiffany's, having remembered he could pick up the engraved Cracker Jack ring that morning. Despite the wreck his finances were in, and that he was effectively homeless, it was with a great deal of happiness that he strolled into the world-famous jeweler. To his disappointment Paul had the day off, but the ring was ready and Nash took it with a grin. On his way out he saw a familiar blonde looking over some ornate diamond rings. Hiding their ring in his jacket pocket he prepared to surprise the love of his life.

He kissed her ivory neck lightly causing her to startle slightly. She looked at him with the hint of a smile for an instant, but then frowned and turned back to the rings. "What are you doing here?" she asked him coldly.

Nash raised an eyebrow at the tone, but quickly shrugged it off. "Well, I'll get to that in a minute. But I'm glad you're here I have some news."

"Oh?" Tess remained distracted with the rings and would not look at him.

"Yes, oh! I broke it off with Claudia." She looked up surprised for a minute, but then turned back to the rings.

"That must have been quite a scene."

"Yeah." grinned Nash ruefully. "She wasn't too happy. If you hear of any apartments for rent let me know. Unless of course you're offering to share yours..." He went to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"That wasn't too smart Nash. Nice apartments are difficult to come by in New York. Maybe you should try to make up with her."

He scoffed at that. "You're kiddin, right?"

"I'd let you sublet mine, but I don't think you could afford it." She gave him an unhappy stare. "You really should patch things up with Claudia. I'd hate to think of you on the street when I'm gone."

"Gone?" Nash cried, moving closer. "What do you mean gone? I thought you were just going to Llanview for a visit!"

Tess shook her head. "My mother's sick. I'm moving back permanently."

"Well, then I'll go with you."

"That's not a good idea." She shook her head, still trying to keep her attention on the rings. "I'm don't think Antonio would approve."

Nash lifted her face up. "What does Antonio have to do with it? You said it was over between you." He kept her from turning away from him once again. "Tess, what's the matter with you?!"

"I'm not Tess!" she cried, breaking free. "I'm Jessica Buchanan, soon to be Vega. Again."

Nash looked at her in disbelief. "You're going back with Antonio? Why?!"

"Because Jessica loves Antonio. Everybody in Llanview knows that. They've overcome so many hurdles, have so many memories, not to mention a beautiful little girl." She looked away from him. "I just want my life back Nash."

"What about your life here?"

She shrugged, turning back and looking at him with a cold expression. "What about it? Just a little sowing of the old wild oats. Just some time to finally put Tess to rest for good. There's nothing here worth staying for."

"What about me?" Nash asked with feeling. "What am I to you?"

She looked away again as her voice grew soft. "Just another fling. My last fling."

Nash snapped at that. "Bullshit!" he yelled, grabbing her arms and turning her to face him yet again. "You're scared! Something's got you scared! Is it your mother, the DID? Whatever it is, I can help you through it!"

Tess glared at him as she sneered. "Come on Nash, you've known me what, a little over a week? You think you have the answer for me that Antonio and my family don't? Don't overestimate yourself stud! Sorry if I led you on, but I wanted you and said what I had to to get you. Let's not drag this out, neither of us are saints, we know the little lies lovers tell. I don't love you and I don't belong to you!"

"Yes you do!" Nash's voice grew passionate. "I love you Tess. You belong to me and I belong to you! Please, don't run away from this! I know it's scary, I'm scared too, but this is too good a thing to throw away!"

Her face softened for a moment at his words, but quickly hardened again as she pulled away. "You know, sometimes I envy the ugly girls... their rats never have trouble letting go. Just a little piece of cheese, and they're on their merry way!"

"I'm not just another rat!"

Tess smiled viciously at him. "Oh no?" She moved towards him, an ugly smirk on her lovely face. "You must have researched me, right Nash? You must know my grandfather's Asa Buchanan, one of the wealthiest men in the world. That's really what this is about, right?"

"I didn't know." replied Nash, not liking where this was headed. "And what's more, I don't care."

"Right." She pulled out her checkbook, just like Claudia had, causing Nash to nearly gasp. "You should get something for your trouble though, especially after you went and fired your other 'decorator'." She wrote out a check. Nash could see the amount was $100,000. "Here. More than enough to get that vineyard started. You can go back to Napa, forget about all this and never bother Antonio or me ever again!"

Nash just stared at the check, a pained look on his face.

"Go on!" she urged with a rotten sneer. "Come on, you can do it! You should be used to taking money from women by now."

Nash shook his head as he dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill, all he had left in the world. "No, you don't owe me that. But I owe you this."

Tess looked at the money in confusion as he handed it to her. "What the hell is this?"

Nash stared at her with coldness in his beautiful blue eyes. "Cabfare home." Turning, he walked out of Tiffany's without a second glance.

She stared at his back as she watched him go, the mask she had worn finally breaking down and tears forming in her eyes. "Nash..." she whispered, as the check and the fifty dollars dropped unnoticed to the floor...


	12. Chapter XI: Dearly Departed

CHAPTER XI: DEARLY DEPARTED

Nash had not seen or heard from Tess in two days. He was busy cleaning out his apartment, as the eviction notice he received proved Claudia was making good on his threats. Fortunately for him a stroke of good luck had finally hit. While wandering the streets aimlessly after the scene with Tess he had ran into an old friend named Fred who had offered to put him up for a while and even help him find a job. Still even with the homeless shelter avoided, his heart was broken, and all he wanted now was to forget he had ever lived in this brownstone. He was walking a can of trash down the stairs when he noticed Jessica and Antonio entering her apartment. He thought about slinking back upstairs, but his pride wouldn't allow it. As he walked down Antonio was the first to notice him.

"Hello Nash." he smiled, clearly the conquering hero from his tone.

"Good evening." Nash replied, more to Tess than Antonio, though the female pointedly ignored him and wordlessly dragged Antonio in her apartment.

The Latino looked a little confused at his ex-wife's rude behavior, but shrugged it off. "Good seeing you again." he called to Nash as he shut the door.

Nash sighed and continued on to dump his trash, but was stopped by a blood-curdling shriek coming from Tess' apartment. He turned back, but before he could move Antonio rushed into the hallway.

"Please, Nash help! She's gone crazy, I can't control her!"

Nash dropped the trashcan and followed Antonio inside, ducking just in time before a porcelain miniature exploded against the wall where his head had been. He saw Tess in her bedroom running around like a cyclone, throwing clothes, keepsakes and even Cat around all the while crying and screaming in pain.

"Tess!" he yelled, again avoiding a hurled item. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob.

No, no, mommy, no!" Her tears flowed across her pained face as she gasped for breath between her cries. "No, please God, no..!" She collapsed in Nash's arms like a rag doll as all the strength seemed to leave her. Her cries and sobs grew less violent, but still continued unabated. Nash carried her through the wreckage of her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. Tess continued to sob, but lay still.

Nash stood over her, his own eyes full of tears, though he did not know for what. All he knew was she was in horrible pain and it tore him up. He saw Antonio peering ashen-faced into the room, clearly shocked by the outburst. Nash stroked Tess' cheek one last time and motioned for the other man to leave the room with him, shutting off the light and closing the door behind.

Antonio drooped against the wall as Nash confronted him. "What the hell happened? What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" protested Antonio, still shook up. She went to check the messages on her cell and than just went nuts! I've never seen her like that, she was like a wild animal! God, what has this city done to her?! It's even worse than Tess!"

Nash sighed and turned to see the cell phone lying on the couch. A text message was still on the small screen.

"Mom died. Come home. Luv U, Nat" Nash closed his eyes as his heart broke for her. He wordlessly handed the phone to Antonio.

"Oh God, Vicky..." the man muttered, sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. "They said she would be fine with the treatments. How could this happen?" He looked up at Nash in perplexity. "What do I do?"

Nash turned to regard the stunned man. "Try to help her. I tried, but it didn't do much good." He remembered Claudia's words from a couple days ago. '_Everything you do fails_!'

"Do you have a place you can take her... after the funeral?"

Antonio considered that. "I have a villa near San Juan."

"Puerto Rico. She'll like that. Take her there afterwards, going back to Llanview is gonna be hard on her. Be patient with her Antonio. She may not always act like the woman you used to know, but her heart's still the same." Antonio merely nodded, still upset over the news and Jessica's reaction to it.

Nash headed for the door. "You better get back in there." He stopped as he turned the knob. "Tell Tess..." He closed his eyes and stopped himself. "Tell Jessica I'm truly sorry." He then walked out the door, seemingly for good.

Antonio stood and walked over to Jessica's bedroom and opened the door. He saw her still lying on the bed crying lightly, the ruins of her possessions strewn all round. He tried to walk over to her, but found he could not move forward. Everytime he lifted his foot, it refused to take him towards her. Sighing, he closed the door again and sat down on the couch, his head once again in his hands.


	13. Chapter XII: Happily Delirious

CHAPTER XII: HAPPILY DELIRIOUS

The next six months passed quickly for Nash. Fred was true to his word and helped him get an entry level position at a small wine importer. From there he continued to develop his ideas, and parlayed that opportunity into an even better job with an Italian winery who did frequent business with the importer. This winery was interested in Nash's winterberry idea and was anxious to establish a vineyard in the U.S. to expand both its business and vintage selection. They were now grooming Nash as the one to create that vineyard for them. While his dream had been his own winery, this was close, and the established fortunes of the European growers meant he would be able to begin operations on a much larger scale than if he was going into this alone. He was re-energized by this new challenge, and excited at the prospects now before him.

But he wasn't happy. He wasn't exactly sad either, but since that last, horrible day with Tess his heart just felt numb. The excitement of his new position never quite banished this void, and while he worked hard, the rest of his life remained empty. He kept waiting for the day he never thought about her, but it refused to come. It didn't get easier... if anything it got harder as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months.

It was only when he received a voicemail he would never have expected to receive that it seemed his heart started pumping again. It was her. She was in town after a long sabbatical in San Juan and had just visited friends and family in Llanview. Her lease was finally up on the brownstone apartment and she had come to town to collect the rest of her stuff. After that she was preparing to leave New York for good to return to Puerto Rico with Antonio. And she wanted to see him one last time. Despite the dreadful words they had spoken, despite the painful ending to their brief romance, Nash never thought to refuse. He left a message saying he would be happy to see her and that he would stop by the old brownstone after work. For the first time in a long while he looked forward to something besides his job. It didn't matter that she was marrying Antonio or leaving his city for good. All that mattered was he would see her once again, even if it was for the last time.

The cab pulled up to his former home just as Nash spotted Claudia and a young, handsome, dark-haired man swoop down the front steps. He grinned as he saw her holding the man's arm possessively as she had once did to him. Anxious to avoid an unpleasant reunion before the happier one which awaited him inside, he stayed in the cab and watched them walk pleasantly down the street.

The door buzzed open as soon as he entered the foyer of the building, and he was in. She was waiting for him at the top of the steps, a joyful smile on her beautiful face. Except for a healthy tan and being a little thinner she looked exactly the same. He smiled up at her as he climbed the familiar steps.

"Nash." She beamed at him. "It's good to see you." She gestured to her open apartment. "Come in." He smiled and nodded as he followed her inside.

"You look great." He complimented her, noticing her apartment hadn't changed. Only this time the suitcases and boxes were packed for a reason.

"No, I'm as fat as a pig after lying on the beach all summer eating flan and ice cream." She smiled, though her thinness belied her words. "I didn't even have my hair done while I was down there, can you believe it?"

"Well San Juan agrees with you."

"It better! Antonio and I will be staying there a lot! He loves his native homeland, and he's taught me to appreciate it as well." She looked him up and down and smiled appreciatively. "You look quite dapper yourself."

"Thanks. I got a job, so I've gotta keep up appearances now." He pointed to his long, golden hair, still as unruly as ever. "I still have some bad habits, though."

She smiled warmly at him. "I read about that winterberry wine you're creating in an online blog. You've really come into your own. I always knew you would."

Nash's returning smile was just as warm. "Your faith always meant a lot to me."

She stared at him for a moment, before turning to look out the window. "I'm deliriously happy myself. Antonio and I are back on track and ready to face the world! It's all gonna be perfect..."

Nash didn't want to dwell on that subject. He wanted their last time together to be without thoughts of Antonio. "I was sorry about your mom, Te... Jessica. I never knew her, but I know it must have been hard on you."

She turned and smiled at him again. "I know. Antonio told me. That meant a lot to me." She walked into kitchen and started preparing a big bowl of tossed salad. "I want you all to myself tonight, so we're eating in." She pointed to a pressure cooker on the stove. "I'm making you chicken with aragon sauce, a Puerto Rican favorite. Do you know I learned to cook while I was on vacation?"

"Impressive." grinned Nash, teasingly.

"It's true!" she pouted. "I'm a regular Juanita Child now!" She continued tossing the salad. "Did I mention how deliriously happy I am?"

Nash nodded wordlessly.

She looked up at him an unreadable expression on her face. "Well, I am. I really am. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Nash merely nodded again. Suddenly the pressure cooker started to whistle and steam. "I think it's trying to tell us something..." he joked.

"It must be ready! You wait wine-boy, you're gonna think you died and gone to heaven when you taste-" Her sentence remained unfinished as the top of the cooker blew off and bits of chicken and rice exploded all over the kitchen.

"AH!" She screamed, rushing into Nash's arms. She ran her hands over him. "Oh God, Nash, are you OK?"

Nash started laughing as soon as he saw she was all right. "Yeah I'm fine, but I think that chicken has seen better days!"

Jessica turned away embarrassed. "I wanted to cook you a nice dinner. It was all I had left to give you."

Nash smiled lovingly at her and massaged her shoulders. "I'm not much for spicy food anyway. Why don't you let me take you out to a nice restaurant for a farewell feast. Don't worry about the chicken, we'll just improvise like we always do."

"But all my good clothes are packed..."

Nash continued to rub her shoulders. "We'll keep it casual. Come on, ya gotta eat, right?" She turned and smiled at him as she nodded.

Dinner was nice. They stayed away from certain subjects which did lend an air of insincerity to the event, but otherwise it was great to be together again. They ate and chatted away about everything except what weighed most heavily on their minds. But such was their joy at spending time with one another, it really didn't bother them all that much.

"I'll come back someday." She blurted out as they walked slowly back to the brownstone. "Years from now I'll bring my little rugrats and show them the Big Apple. I'll be old and gray then, but still I'll be back." She sighed and enjoyed the crisp autumn air of the city. "I love this town."

Nash couldn't hold back this time. "Then why leave? Really, Tess, why are you doing this?"

He thought she might get angry, but instead she just smiled at him. "I think springtime is my favorite season in New York." she sighed, not answering the question. "We met in springtime, remember Nash?" He nodded as she continued. "But I love fall too. The last glory before the cold, dead winter. It's always so short." She frowned a bit as she saw him looking away with a sad expression. "Come on wine-boy." she soothed. "Take me home. I've got a lot of packing to do before I leave tomorrow. Let's enjoy the rest of our evening together." Nash smiled, though his eyes remained distant. Offering her his arm, he led her back to the brownstone.

All too quickly they arrived at the building. Nash watched her walk up the steps as she gave him a little wave. The numbness in his heart began to return as she opened her front door. This was it.

As if on cue, her hand left the door, and she ran back down the steps to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a fierce, passionate kiss. Nash was bewildered for an instant, but quickly gave in, bringing his hand up to run through her silky, golden hair. He stared at her as she broke the kiss and stepped back to stare at him breathlessly.

"Tess..." he began.

"It's too late." she interrupted, whispering. "Don't forget me." Running back up the steps she entered the brownstone as fast as she could and never looked back.


	14. Finale: Beautiful Child

FINALE: BEAUTIFUL CHILD

Sleep came with difficulty to him the next few nights, and as soon he heard the paper thump against his apartment door early in the mornings he would bring it in hoping it would distract him from his dark thoughts. This morning it actually did the trick. Nash stared at the headline as he brought the newspaper in from the hallway. 'Buchanan Ingenue Arrested' Underneath her picture it said 'Running Info for Felon Uncle'. He couldn't believe it. He had seen her just a couple days ago, and now this. The last two days he had heard nothing from her, not that he expected to. But still, why hadn't she called him? Was Antonio there to help her? There was no mention of him in the paper.

As he wondered if he should go down to the prison to see her, his cell phone rang, bringing him out of his reverie. Flipping it open he saw a unrecognized number. Maybe it was her!

"Nash Brennan."

"Hey, long time no see wine-boy." Despite the familiar nickname the tone was unmistakably masculine. "Is this how you take care of my niece? Let her get arrested and be forced to testify against me?" Despite the threatening words, the man's tone was jocular.

"Todd?"

"Yeah, your old pal Todd. Listen, I need your help. I need you to go down and bail her out. If she has to deal with her father or sister on top of this I'm afraid she'll freak again. My lawyer's taken care of most of the details, this crap'll never hold up in court, they're just trying to pressure me into confessing to the murder of this creep back in Llanview, Spencer Truman. She's under indictment though, so she'll have to stay in town a while. Just as well, she needs a little time away from Llanview, I've heard she hardly ever leaves that stuffy, old mansion anymore. I want you to take her to the Four Seasons, I've arranged a room. Go to that dump of hers and grab her stuff."

"What about Antonio?"

"What about him? She gave him the boot months ago. He's involved with some female cop last I heard. Never did think he was good enough for my niece."

Nash's mouth dropped open. Antonio was out of the picture? Tess had been in Llanview the whole time, not San Juan? What the hell had been going on all these months? Why had she lied?

"You still there Brennan?"

Nash quickly recovered. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Well, then can I count on you?"

Nash didn't hesitate. "Yeah. I'll go get her."

"Keep the press away from her. And make sure she eats something, she's still too damn skinny. She's booked at the hotel under Holly Golightly. Don't blow this wine-boy." The line went dead with a click leaving Nash reeling from the developments.

-

Jessica ran out of the precinct with relief, God she hated being locked up. It was the worst thing in the world for her. Being caged was a torture, it reminded her of what those bastards did to her so long ago... shaking her head she tried to put it out of her mind. She saw Nash waiting for her in front of a taxi at the bottom of the steps. Grinning from ear to ear she ran down and into his waiting arms. After a quick embrace he helped her into the cab.

"I broke into your apartment." he smiled as the cab pulled away from the curb. "Well, I did have Roxy's help. I got you some clothes and some of the essentials. Including this little guy." He pulled a purring Cat up from where he had been resting at their feet.

"Poor old no name slob." She smiled at the pet, rubbing his nose.

"Your uncle's booked you at the Four Seasons. We can plan our next move there."

Tess looked away. "Did you find a private airline charter back to Llanview?"

Nash nodded. "Yeah, we can turn it in for a refund later."

"What refund?" She asked, shaking her head. "I've got to get back to Antonio, he's waiting for me!"

Nash looked sadly at her. "Tess, Todd told me you're no longer seeing Antonio. What's this about? Why did you lie?"

She sighed. "I was just trying to spare your feelings. I didn't want you to get any ideas... you know, that whole 'love' thing. It's not a good idea when it comes to me, you know."

Nash sighed. "You can't leave town, you're under indictment."

"Let's see them try and stop me!" She declared fiercely. "Don't worry Nash." she soothed. "Soon I'll be settled in on some beach somewhere fighting cabana boys off with a stick and sipping double margaritas and you can go back to forgetting about me."

He shook his head. "I'll never forget about you. I'm in love with you!"

She shrugged, not meeting his passionate gaze. "So what?"

"So what?" he repeated angrily. "So everything! Tess I love you! You belong to me!"

"People don't belong to other people." She replied shaking her head, trying to ignore his stare.

"Yes they do! Look, Tess-"

"I'm not Tess!" she cried out violently, tears staring to flaw down her delicate features. "I'm not Jessica either! I don't know who I am! I'm just like Cat, a slob without a name. I don't belong to anyone, and no one belongs to me!" She turned to the driver who was doing his best to ignore the intimate conversation. "Stop the cab!" He did so and she reached down and grabbed the feline with one hand and opened the door with another. "This looks a good place for you." she declared, looking into an alley rapidly becoming soaked by a cold rainstorm which had started while they were driving. "Rats and mice galore!" She threw him out onto the sidewalk. "Beat it slob!" she yelled harshly. "You're not mine and I can't keep you anymore!" The cat meowed and moved to re-enter the taxi. "Scram!" she yelled, and Cat ran into the nearby alley. "Let's go." she fumed to the driver, her face stoic and impassive.

Nash looked at her with disappointment written all over his face. He pulled some cash out of his pocket and leaned up to the driver. "Please stop the cab sir." As the vehicle came to a halt, Nash climbed out and stood in the rain staring at Tess who was trying her best to ignore her.

"You know what your problem really is? You're chicken! Just a big, lying coward!" he yelled at her over the noise of the storm and the crowd as his anger finally got the best of him. "I know what you're doing! You're pushing everything away that you care about because you're scared to death of losing it! You say I want to cage you by loving you, but you damn well know I'm trying to set you free!" She continued to look away from, desperately trying to not hear his words. "You think you want to be alone? Well let me tell you something, I've been alone. So alone I started to think I'd never have anyone. I even convinced myself I'd never need anyone! Then I met you, and things changed. I changed. I learned something very important from you Tess, or Jessica or whatever the hell your name is! I learned people do belong to one another! Because that's the only chance any of us have for real happiness! But if that scares you so much, then go! Run away, find another Tiffany's where you can hide and pretend to be something you're not! Just remember you can outrun me, you can outrun Cat, but you'll never outrun yourself! No matter where you go, those mean reds'll be waiting for you, because no one could build a stronger cage than the one you've constructed for yourself." She looked up at that, a shocked expression coming over her face. Nash reached into his pocket. "Here, I've been carrying this around for months." He threw a velvet case into her lap. "I don't want it anymore." With that he slammed the door of the cab and walked off.

She picked up the case and opened it to reveal the engraved Cracker Jack ring from so long ago. Holding it in her hands the pain and sorrow of it all overwhelmed her. She remembered how she had created two little imaginary friends so many years ago, a good girl and a bad girl. They had protected her after those horrible days with the dirty old men. Jess had been the good girl who had helped her live in her denial, by being so good and sweet no one ever thought she was anything but a happy, perfectly adjusted child, even her own parents. Tess had been the bad girl who chased away the sadness by taking on all the bad memories so she never had to deal with them. It had all been so perfect...

Until integration. When Jess and Tess disappeared and left a scared little girl finally exposed to the world. She tried to get Jess back by marrying Antonio. She tried to get Tess back by moving to New York with Roxy. But it didn't work. She was miserable and alone. And then Nash came along. He treated her differently than anyone ever had before, as if she were his equal. He was her first true friend because for the first time she was herself with someone... and it was wonderful.

She remembered the incredibly passionate night they shared and how he had made something which scared her so badly into something so wonderful. And she remembered waking up the next day feeling just truly happy for the first time in as long as she could remember. Until she thought about Tess and Jess. They had left her. Who was to say Nash wouldn't as well? How could she survive that? And how could he ever love someone as tainted and damaged as she was? She decided there was no way he could. So she cruelly pushed him away, lying to him and Antonio. After her mother's funeral she cloistered herself at Llanfair refusing to see anyone except for her dad and Natalie, and then only for a few minutes at a time. Cat was her only real companion. And during that whole time she never stopped thinking about Nash. She gobbled up whatever piece of news she could get from Roxy and the net. She was thrilled he was finding success in his career, but each day it grew harder and harder to just read and hear about him and not see him. Finally the pressure built up until she thought she would explode. She had to see him, even if only for a night. A quick trip to a tanning salon sufficed to provide evidence for her fake life in Puerto Rico with Antonio, and she was on a private plane to New York with Cat just hours after.

She put the cheap little ring on her finger. A perfect fit. The letters TNC stared up at her. 'Tess, Nash and Cat.' Just Tess now. No, not even Tess, she was gone too. Just a no-name slob, just a forgotten little girl... A girl no one cared about. No one except...

"Nash!" she cried and jumped out of the cab. She ran down the sidewalk he had disappeared on and found him in front of the alley calling for Cat.

He turned and looked at her, neither saying a word for a long moment. Their pain was etched upon their faces. There was nothing left for them to hide now.

Finally she spoke up. "Where's Cat?"

He shrugged, a solemn expression on his handsome face. "I don't know."

She frantically ran into the alley calling for her pet. She looked through bags of trash and old crates, but found nothing. "Cat..." she cried once more tearfully, and then looked back to Nash. He stared back at her with a fearful expression.

"It's too late..." she whispered in a hushed tone which somehow reached him despite the tumult of the city and the storm. His face fell as he saw the newborn hope die within her.

Before he could reply a pitiful meow rang out through the alley. Cat stuck his head out of a dilapidated old produce crate. She gasped and knelt down before him. "Cat! Oh, Cat!" she cried and picked his shivering body up into her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed as she soothed and cradled him.

Nash looked in awe at the two creatures before him. For the first time she was exposed to him for what she really was, a beautiful child new to the world. It all made sense now. He was finally meeting her. "It's never too late..." he whispered, and she too heard him just as clearly as he heard her.

Moon River, wider than a mile,

I'm crossing you in style some day...

She stood and walked towards him still holding poor Cat. Nash watched her approach with love in his eyes.

Oh dream-maker, you heart-breaker,

Wherever you're going, you're going my way...

She mouthed the three words he had been longing to hear since she first opened her door and stepped into his life.

Two drifters off to see the world,

There's such a lot of world to see...

He wrapped his arms around her and Cat and held them close. Her cheeks were wet from both the rain and her tears but her glorious smile shone through to the depths of his reawakened heart. He kissed her with all the passion he thought had died in him long ago.

We're after the same rainbow's end,

Waitin' around the bend, my huckleberry friend...

Moon River and me...

The End.


End file.
